Dress Up!
by Alison5
Summary: When Anna(OC) gets borded she asks Quatre if he wants to play 'fashion model' with her. Contains fluff(to the best of my unimaginative mind)!


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all its characters are not mine!  
Anna is an original character though and is mine! Bwahhhahaa!  
  
Warning!: This fic contains some fluff! If you don't like fluff then don't read!  
Heero/Duo Quatre/Trowa  
*************************************************************  
  
Anna sighed. She was bored. Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei had all gone  
out shopping, leaving only Quatre. She pouted, leaning back in to the couch.  
What fun was Quatre? He really couldn't fence against her, he always beat her  
at chess or video games and he never wanted to play hide and seek. Anna sighed a  
again, wishing for a pretty mannequin she could dress up.  
  
Suddenly she grinned at the idea that came to her mind. She jumped off the couch and   
ran in to the kitchen where Quatre was washing dishes.  
  
"Hey, Quatre?"she asked tentivley.  
  
"Yes?" Quatre replied as he dried the last dish.  
  
"Will you play fashion model with me?"  
  
Quatre thought for a second, he really didn't know that game, "Um, sure."  
  
Anna smiled. "Ok! You go out in to the living room and I'll get the, um, pieces!"  
Quatre nodded and went in to the living room as Anna ran upstairs.  
  
Suddenly Anna came thumping down the stairs with a huge chest in tow. Quatre wondered  
what he gotten himself into, but when he saw Anna smiling he couldn't help but feel excited about the game.  
Anna dragged the chest in to the center of the room and opened it. After rummaging around a bit she pulled out   
a pair of light blue spandex shorts, very much like Heero's.  
  
"Ummm...?" Quatre looked questionly at the shorts.  
  
Anna smacked her hand to her forehead."Gods! I forgot to explain! Sorry!" She crinkled her   
brow in concentration. "Alright, the point of the game is that I'm the designer and you're the  
model. I have to make you look nice then in turn you have to make me look nice." She grinned.  
"You're first, so go put these on!" she said as she handed Quatre the shorts.  
  
"Do I have to?" Quatre asked.  
  
Anna pouted."Yes! Unless you want me to see you in your boxers..." she said thoughtfully.  
  
Quatre ran for the bathroom. When he returned he was blushing slightly. Anna smiled.  
  
"Ok! Now stand right here!" she said pointing next to a step stool. Quatre stood still while  
Anna rummaged around in the trunk again. She pulled out what looked like a perfume bottle.  
  
"Hmmm...."she said as she looked at the label then a Quatre, "You look like a vanilla person..."  
She went over to Quatre and, taking one wrist at a time, sprayed and rubbed the perfume on.  
Quatre could smell the soft scent of vanilla and started to relax.  
  
"That smells good..."he murmured as Anna stood on the stool and sprayed a little on his throat.  
  
Anna sighed and put the perfume back in the chest and took out a long sleeveless shirt with slits up the sides that   
was made of light blue cotton. Standing on the stool again she slipped it over Quatre's head, nodding happily.   
The shirt stopped about one inch from the bottom of the shorts. Quatre sighed happily, he liked the lightness  
of the cotton. Anna searched around in the trunk again and brought out a gauze white wrap.  
  
"Lift your arms up." she commanded Quatre. He obliged, blushing as she wrapped it around his waist tying it in a bow   
at the back.  
  
"Can I see how I look?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No..not until I'm finished." Anna replied bring long strands of light blue and white ribbon. "Now hold out your arms."  
Quatre watched in fascination as Anna separately wove a blue and white ribbon around each arm from the shoulder to the  
wrist ending with a bow.  
  
"Um, could you sit on the stool so I can do your legs?" Anna asked. Quatre nodded and sat down. Anna did the same  
design as his arms but it only went from his knees to his ankles, ending with a bow again.   
  
Anna smiled up at Quatre radiantly then taking the last peice of ribbon put it around his neck like a choker. Quatre shivered.  
  
"Your hands are cold." he stated.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just have poor circulation in my hands" Anna said happily walking over to the chest and taking out a small box.  
"This is the very last part.." she said smiling brightly, "Now close your eyes please."  
  
Quatre nervously closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt an odd brushing sensation on his face and he could hear Anna murmuring to herself about colors.  
Then he felt his hair being brushed and styled.  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now!" Anna said happily. Quatre opened his eyes to find a beaming Anna. She took his hand gently and led him over to a full  
length mirror, placing him in front of it. Slowly she turned it so the glass would show his reflection. Quatre gasped.  
  
"You look beautiful..." Anna said sheepishly looking down at her feet as she blushed.  
  
Anna suddenly whirled as she heard gasps of surprise behind her. She and Quatre blushed deeply.   
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei had come home from shopping.   
  
**************************************************************   
BwAhhaahAhaH! I left you hanging, ne? XD Review please! 


End file.
